Their Worst Day
by Pandora-Twists
Summary: M-21 did not see this coming, but neither did Frankenstein.


_Big thanks to the amazing madameazzure for beta reading this fic to a presentable shape. Written for the Noblesse Halloween party of mayumi-ako_

* * *

"Frankenstein," M-21 hesitantly started, "if this is about me scratching the kitchen wall and breaking the dishes, Tao tripped m…"

His words faded as he raised his head to peek at Frankenstein; something was wrong with the way Frankenstein was staring at him. This was a crazed yet familiar look which M-21 didn't quite get, but it certainly unsettled him enough to continue, "The dishes" he wanted to explain himself, the intensity of the gaze was too much.

"This isn't about dishes or the wall. It's about your _attire_." Came the flat, calm response, so very at odds with Frankenstein's demented expression.

"My…what?" _Huh?_

"Look M-21," Frankenstein sighted, bringing one hand to the bridge of his nose, "since your parents weren't there to teach you about basic manners, it has unfortunately fallen upon me to do so."

"…Excuse me?" M-21 was aghast at this tone, anger already bubbling up.

"Some of us _women_ are wired a _certain_ way."

"Huh?" M-21 blinked; did he hear that right? Wait, did Frankenstein just batted his eye lashes at him? He must be imagining things.

"If you are going to _flaunt_ around this toned body, and these pretty perfect abs at _every_ opportunity," Frankenstein gestured wildly to his bare chest and stomach, now pacing back and forth erratically, "I won't be able to resist the next time I get my hands on you. Are you _trying_ to seduce me? _"_ Frankenstein seemed exasperated by the end of his oddly high pitched speech, looking victimized.

"…" The usually sharp-tongued man was speechless.

Frankenstein appeared to be thoroughly unimpressed with this response.

"O…Ok," M-21 squeaked, averting his eyes, anger melting to a shocked daze. His werewolf instincts began to notice that Frankenstein's aura was palpable and darker than it used to be. And M-21 hadn't survived this long without knowing when it was time to make an escape.

"I'm not comfortable with this conversation." He tried to get up from the seat Frankenstein was so closely leaning into.

" _Sit. Down."_

Color drained from M-21's face, but he caught himself before he revealed anymore of his weakness, obediently following the two words order. Despite the mini panic he was having, M-21 hadn't been a union agent for nothing. His trained eye did not miss the, dare he say _feminine_ , way Frankenstein held himself; leaning sideways, one hand on hip.

The most bizarre thing in this already bizarre situation was that Frankenstein was looking more and more miserable by the second. M-21 was the one who was supposed to look dejected, so why was Frankenstein?

"Uhm," M-21′ cleared his throat to get rid of the nervous lump, slowly inching towards his only salvation: the discarded white shirt. Clutching his shirt, he quickly put it on, all the while Frankenstein stared him down, looking about ready to cry.

Now Frankenstein bursting into tears over his shirtlessness was something M-21 did not ever want to see, so words came out all jumbled:

"I understand. Let me just leave here and put a coat on. See, I've already put on the shirt." He patted his chest proudly, pointing towards the shirt all buttoned up to his throat by now. M-21 did not care if the last button was nearly choking him. He would have buttoned himself all the way till his head if it was an option right now.

"So, I'll just be walking out this door," slowly getting up, "go my room," a short step back, "open my wardrobe, and put whatever I can." One long backwards stride and he was next to the lab door. "That will be ok, right?" He cautiously raised his hands in front him as if ready to defend himself from getting pounced on by Frankenstein.

Frankenstein did not move from his place, noticing his antics with a jaundiced eye.

 _Thank fuck for that. He wasn't stopping him this time._

Just one more step and M-21 turned his back to the victimized looking blonde and set off running as soon as the lab door shut behind him.

 _'What the ever loving FUCK?'_

"Oh hey 21, what's all the running for?" Tao intercepted him halfway through the hall. "Looks like Boss unleashed his Dark Spear on you or something, hahaha," he chuckled.

"Yes!" M-21 replied, while trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Takeo asked surprised, coming from behind.

"The spear, it's out," M-21 sputtered. "It's taken control."

"Huh?"

'It's a girl,"

"Well, he did always call it 'his crazy lover'," Tao quipped, still half-joking.

"I think it _likes_ me", M-21 finished miserably, groaning, an exasperated hand over his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment over this ridiculous situation.

"Oh, M-21," Frankenstein singsong voice came from behind.

A beat and M-21 has escaped to the opposite corridor before Tao and Takeo could even figure out the situation. They never knew his speed has enhanced this much.

"Ah, Takeo," the scientist noticed the pair.

"Yes, sir?" Takeo cautiously replied, noticing how the housekeepers walk and talk was different from the person they knew.

"Oh, call me ma'am, don't you have any manners!?" Frankenstein snapped disapprovingly, and then waved a dismissive hand. "I was meaning to ask you, what do you do to get your hair so soft and silky? We never did any experiment on your scalp did we? Please step into the lab." He turned sideways clearing the path, inviting Takeo to the suddenly intimidating looking door.

Takeo looked horrified.

A finger pointed at the computer genius, "Oh and Tao, you."

" _Hic_ " Tao responded with an involuntary shiver

"You will tell me about all the latest fashion trends. It's been a while since I've been out here, these locks are _atrocious!_ " Frankenstein continued all in one breath, impatiently trying to style his hair like some 60's super star.

Tao and Takeo shared a stunned look.

This was _not_ how they imagined Dark Speak to be like.

"Uhm," Tao cleared his throat, trying to gather his wits about him, "of course… _ma'am_." He chocked out" This way please." He took to the lab with Miss Dark Spear while gesturing Takeo to go get Rai-nim A.S.A.P.

Inside Frankenstein's shell, the real Frankenstein groaned.

Anyone but Master!

 _'Give me my body back you bitch.'_


End file.
